


Thought You'd Never Ask

by thesilencebeforeastorm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Confessing Feelings, F/M, FFXV, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Fluff, Kissing, Making Out, Prompto Argentum - Freeform, final fantasy 15 - Freeform, friend into lovers trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilencebeforeastorm/pseuds/thesilencebeforeastorm
Summary: Your best friend Prompto confesses his feelings for you while painting your apartment.
Relationships: Prompto argentum x reader
Kudos: 19





	Thought You'd Never Ask

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written on December 30th, 2017 for tumblr but I am posting it here now. There is a memory mentioned in this fic about a beach day which is in reference to another fic I wrote called "Your Marks Are Beautiful" so take a look if you'd like! Enjoy and leave a comment if you like!

As the sunlight peeked into your window that Saturday morning, you felt the bright light shine onto your face, causing you to wake up. You opened your eyes slowly and rolled over on your bed to face the other way, stretching while hiding under your sheets. You were so comfortable in your bed and just wanted to sleep in all day but the the sun’s bright light wasn’t letting you.

“I really have to get darker curtains”, you said with a sigh.

Suddenly, your phone started ringing on the dresser next to your bed. You rolled back over and reached over to grab it wondering who would be bothering you so early in the morning only to see it was your best friend Prompto calling. You smiled weakly and answered the phone to speak to him.

“H-hello?”, you said, your voice sounding so groggy.

“Goooodddmorning sleeping beauty! It’s time to get up!”, Prompto said cheerfully on the phone.

“But whyyy, it’s Saturdayyy”, you whined.

“Uhhh maybe you forgot that today I’m supposed to go over and help you paint your apartment”, he replied.

You slapped your forehead lightly in realization that he was right.

“Oh shit, you’re right, I totally forgot. Sorry Prom”, you said. “I’ll get up now”.

He chuckled at your response. “Well good because breakfast is on me. I’m bringing your favorite muffins and coffee. See ya in 20”, Prompto said.

“You’re the best”, you replied and hung up the phone.

As you got up to go to the bathroom, you looked at yourself in the mirror. Your hair was a mess and you looked so pale from having your beauty sleep but you still smiled at your reflection. Today was finally the day to paint your apartment. You had dreaded having all your walls white for so long and so you wanted something new. Considering that Prompto was your best friend, you felt that he was the perfect person to help you with the job. Speaking of Prompto, your heart couldn’t stop racing at the thought of him coming over. You didn’t know what had gotten into you, but lately, all you wanted to do was see him. You reached for your phone and checked his contact picture. It was a photo of you two the day you and the guys went to Galdin Quay. You had so much fun that day laughing with Prompto, taking pictures together and running away as he chased you into the water. It was the best day ever and since then, you started to have feelings for him. You thought it was a feeling that would go away but it never did.

After shaking the thoughts out of your head and freshening up, you changed into clothes you didn’t mind getting paint on. You then walked to the living room as your eyes widened to see that you never prepared to have your house painted. You ran your hands through your hair as they landed on your hips realizing that you still had picture frames hanged up and your furniture was pressed against the wall.

“I really have to stop procrastinating”, you said to yourself with a sigh. “I had a whole week to do this”.

Looking to your right, you saw the paint that would go on your walls in the living room. It was a light cream color which was perfect because it would get rid of that plain white paint on your walls but would still keep your apartment looking nice and bright. Since Prompto was going to take a little while to get to your apartment, you spent the next 20 minutes taking off picture frames from your wall and moving furniture to the center of the room.

After a while, there was a knock on your door. Your heart raced knowing it was Prompto and boy were you right. You walked over to open it only to be greeted by Prompto holding a closed paper bag in front of his face with a happy face drawn on it. You laughed as Prompto said in a funny voice, “Hello (Y/n). I’m Mr. Muffin, and I am here to sacrifice my life for your hunger needs.”

You shook your head as you continued to laugh at his joke. “You’re so funny Prom”.

He lowered the bag from his face and looked at yours. “Well thank you, it’s what makes me special”, he said grinning.

You thanked him as you both went inside and enjoyed your breakfast and chatted for a bit until it was time to start painting. You both put plastic covers on your furniture and began to get to work. He grabbed the paint roller on the floor and began to paint large portions on one wall while you focused on another.

Prompto looked over to his right and suddenly became distracted with how beautiful you looked. It’s not like this was the first time he noticed your striking features but today felt a little different. You looked so cute focusing on the task in front of you, never taking your eyes off the wall. The sun was shining through the window on your hair and your eyes were glowing just like the day you two and the guys went to Galdin Quay. He remembered how he chased you around because he wanted you to get in the water. He remembered your smile, your laugh and just everything about you. He wanted to hear that everyday. He really liked you since then but unfortunately, he just never had the confidence to say anything. He had to do something quick before it was too late.

Without thinking twice, he grabbed his paint roller full of paint and pressed it all over ur back.

You gasped and and lifted ur hands in shock as you turned to look at Prompto.

“I know you did not just roll paint on me”, you said as your voice still with shock. Prompto stepped back and looked at you nervously thinking he made you upset until you smirked at him.

“Two can play that game so get ready. You just started a war”, you said as you grabbed your paint roller full of paint and chased him around your living room.

“Oh crappp” he said laughing and ran around ur living room trying to dodge your attacks until you got paint on his hair.

“Oh nooo my perfectly groomed hairrrrrr!” he shrieked, as he put a pouty face. All you could do was laugh.

“That’s what you get for painting the back of my shirt!” you said, still laughing at him.

“Oh, I got you now”, he said and went to chase you but tripped over his own feet and landed on top of you on the sofa which was thankfully covered in plastic.

“Astrals, Prom you okay?” you said, giggling with Prompto but stopped when you noticed Prompto staring at you seriously.

“Prom?”, you said.

“It’s now or never”, Prompto thought to himself as he leaned down towards your face and kissed you. You were so caught off guard so you hesitated a bit so he stopped and looked away embarrassed.

“Sorry”, he said. “ I just…”

“No, Prom, look at me”, you said worried.

You reached your right hand towards his chin motioning him to look at you. He looked so flustered, as his cheeks were a bright red. You then reached your hand behind his head and leaned him towards you until his lips came in contact with yours.

His lips were so soft and he had the aftertaste of the muffins and coffee you guys had earlier. Things started to get a little heated between you two but he was still gentle as ever as he slipped his tongue into your mouth. You accepted it, as you started making out with him, tangling your hands in his hair despite the paint. After a few minutes, he pulled apart his lips from yours, still looking embarrassed.

“I-I cannot believe that just happened”, he said as he sat up out of breath.

You sat up as well and looked at him. Your heart was racing and you were out of breath as well.

“Me either”, you said.

Prompto then looked at you.

“I-I just…I really like you (Y/n). I know we’re best friends but I want to be more than that. I want you to be mines.”

You smiled shyly. “Me too”, you replied.

His eyes widened as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“R-really?”, he said.

“Yea”, you said, feeling your face turn red.

“Wow (Y/n)…so um… would you like to be my girlfriend?”

“Yes”, you said with a huge smile. “Thought you would never ask”, kissing him once more.

You guys never finished painting that day.


End file.
